


The interdimensional pocket

by StolenMidnightKisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam isn't really a part of it, Wincestiel-ish, very ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenMidnightKisses/pseuds/StolenMidnightKisses
Summary: In which Castiel is guilty, Dean is confused, and Sam is just hanging round in a time-space pocket somewhere with no clue what's going on.





	The interdimensional pocket

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a lovely follower of my Tumblr blog @destielmybae who gave me the prompt of Castiel being in Sam's body and very confused why Dean doesn't want to kiss him in this body. Needless to say, the prompt kinda stayed in my head till we got to this :) Enjoy!

The moment that Sam came home from his hunt, Dean knew something was wrong.  
For starters, Sam had hovered in the doorway to the kitchen the whole time whilst Dean made dinner, not saying a word until Dean asked him if he was alright in his sasquatch nerdy brain. Sam had just grunted and turned away, hurrying back to his room.

But not quickly enough that Dean hadn't seen the worry and guilt in his eyes. Not certain enough that Dean hadn't seen how Sam had hesitated at the end of the corridor, almost turning right to Cas' currently vacant room before turning to his own. Not smoothly enough that Dean didn't see how uncomfortable Sam seemed in his skin, almost as if he was used to a smaller body.

Dean monitored Sam throughout dinner.

The observations he made were equally unnerving.

The signs were everywhere, from the way he held himself to how often he banged his knees on the table. The biggest give away was his delayed reaction to the name 'Sam' and how his head immediately jerked up as soon as Cas' name even left his lips.

3 hours later Dean had had enough.

He located Sam, or well, vessel-Sam quickly enough: he was standing in the bathroom, head bent and rubbing his temple. Obviously he had crashed into the doors frame, something that never happened to Sam after his initial awkwardness after the final growth spurts stopped.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and inhaled silently to dredge up some strength. God he hated talking.

"Ummm... Hey, uh, man?

The rate at which Sammy's head whirled around was honestly quite alarming, as was his incredibly guilty expression.

"Hello Dean."

And there we go. God, sometimes Dean hated being right.

Dean looked at the floor, suddenly finding the cracks extemely interesting as he opened his mouth to repeat the line he had hear so many times from his brother.

"We gotta talk, don't we man?"

Dean heard a loud exhale above him.

"I suppose we do" Sam murmured hesitantly. "I, uh, tried to... Ummm. But then- you know..."

Dean sighed frustrated, feeling exactly how Sam probably felt all those times that he tried to evade talking.

"Start from the beginning." Dean said, raising his eyes to look at Sam's. "Start with why the hell you're in Sam's body Cas!"

Above him, Sam grew pale and sat down on the edge of the tub. Dean took that as sound advice and perched down on the seat of the toilet. This was going to be a long time.

***

"Okay okay, let me get this straight." Dean said, pacing around the bathroom. "You jump into a fight, trying to save Sam and planning to mojo him back to the bunker, but the Vamp hurls a knife and you start doing your freaky teleporting stuff with it. Then you leave Sam's soul in an interdimentional pocket of space to save him from the knife. Which can only be opened once a month, may I add. And also accidentally leave Jimmy's body for him to inhabit and end up taking Sam's?"

Sam - no, Cas - nods miserably.

"And you're certain that he's safe there?"

Cas nods again, brown hair flopping around his face.

"Great, just great." Dean drops down onto the edge of the bath tub.

"Thanks for saving him man, but I guess that Winchester luck just gotta screw things up, huh?" Dean said dryly.

Cas huffed out a weak sounding laugh, still looking guilty.

"I'd hug you," Dean started, after seeing how deeply remorseful Castiel looked. "But you're wearing Sam's body dude, it's just weird."

Dean smiled at Cas but only recieved a frown in return.

***

Inside, Cas was in utter turmoil. Dean had told him that he loved Cas for who he was, not his body, yet here he was saying that just because he was using Sam as a vessel, Dean wasn't comfortable about their relationship.

He frowned at Dean's smile and simply said "I'm tired"

As expected, Dean did not invite him to his bed to sleep together as usual. For the first time in a long time, Cas went to his bedroom and tried to sleep by himself in a bed that now seemed vast and unfriendly .

***

The first few days were agony for Dean. He and Cas rarely talked, awkwardness plaguing them thick and heavy. The moment that Dean even walked into the same room as Cas, the air turned uncomfortable and after a few minutes one of them would get up and leave with a half-assed excuse.

The worst thing however was in how much pain Cas seemed to be in. He seemed to think that it was all his fault. All Dean wanted to do was hug the angel and kiss him softly until Cas forgot the heaviness in his chest and finally smiled at Dean.

But he couldn't.

Cas was wearing Sam's body.

And God. Kissing that? Nope. Not a chance.

And therein lies the problem Dean supposed.

Cas desperately needed some form of reassurance and Dean just couldn't give it. Couldn't make himself do it. And Cas seemed to sense that and looked so rejected all the time.

Dean dropped his head on his pillow and sighed, unwilling to get out of bed and face the day. He had no idea what to do.

He dozed on and off for a while, his brain finally switching off after a night of constantly worrying, until he jerked awake at the soft noise of Castiel's footsteps. Yet, for some reason he remained still, eyes closed, breathing even. Gut feelings had never led him wrong so far.

He heard Castiel stop at his door and after a few more shuffles he heard a weary sigh and the soft sound of flesh hitting wood. Probably Cas dropping his forehead onto Dean's door.

There was then a couple of minutes where there was absolute silence. If Dean wasn't a hunter, he would've thought that Cas had left. And indeed, the next thing Dean heard was the soft creak of the door opening (Dean never oiled the door, it was too good of an alarm system) and the same methodical light footsteps going straight for him, only stopping once they reached the side of the bed.

Dean didn't dare open his eyes.

He heard a thump as Cas dropped to his knees and another sigh. There was another few moments of silence and Dean wondered if Cas was gathering strength to do something again, but instead he heard a small sniffle.

Dean felt his heart being torn apart.

He had heard Sammy crying so many times, and it was always silent, face contorted in a mask of pain, Sam's body only made him sniff when he was experiencing full body shudders, meaning that-

Oh god Cas was crying his eyes out.

And Dean knew very well that it was all his fault. And he still couldn't bring himself to do anything, he bearly breathed in fear that Cas might notice that he was awake, and that his pain was noticed. Cas hated it when others intruded on private moments of sadness that he had. Hated it when others felt the need to comfort him even though he reassured them that it wasn't their fault.

It was Dean's fault though. The truth was that Dean stood witness to Cas' pain in stoic silence because he was a coward.

He couldn't love Cas - no - think about loving him, comforting him, kissing him when he was using Sam as a vessel. It was just too uncomfortable for Dean.

Dean's thoughts remained in the same tight guilty circle the whole time Cas quietly cried by his bedside.

After two hours Cas left as quietly as he had come, slipping out as if he was never there. The slight smell of salt proved otherwise.

Dean could not make himself get up till 2pm.

When he finally rolled out of bed, maked himself look semi-presentable and went into the kitchen, Cas was sitting on a chair by the table reading a books and sipping coffee as if nothing had happened.

Cas merely grunted in agreement when Dean said a strangled good morning and turned another page in his book.

Dean sighed, resigning himself to a morning of guilt, beer and tension and began to open the fridge before he suddenly whirled around at the sound of Cas throwing his book to the ground.

There was momentary silence as they both stared at the book before Castiel said, straight to the point "You told me that you didn't love me because of my vessel but because of who I am, yet you have proven to me time and time again this past week that your words were all empty and meaningless."

Dean breathed a small noise of protest but was promptly silenced.

"If you truly loved me Dean, you would not care what vessel I was in. Is that all I am Dean? A pretty vessel? A fuck toy?"

"No Cas god no! It's no-"

"Then what Dean?!" Cas shouted pushing his chair back and facing Dean, hands lightly curled into fists. "It's still me! I'm still Castiel, the same Angel that you told me you fell in love in!"

"I do love you Cas!" Dean shouted back, suddenly enraged too, anger had always been his fallback emotion when he felt too much pain and guilt. "I wouldn't care what vessel you decide to inhabitate except this one Cas! He's my brother! I can't do that, it's inc-"

"Incest?" Castiel's voice softly cut through his rant. "It's not incest Dean, I'm not your brother. Right now this body's just a vessel and as my vessel with no soul, I freeze and purify everything. This body is your brother as much as the Impala is your baby: only by your thought. To anyone else, the Impala is just a car and this body is just another human. Not your brother."

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, trying to process everything in his head. He supposed that is did make a certain amount (okay, a lot) of sense the way he put it.

Dean grinned sheepishly after a moment, scratching the back of his neck embarassed. "Ummm, forgive me Cas?"

"You have to make it up to me first." Cas frowned. "But yes, I suppose I shall."

Dean grinned widely at that and almost without any hesitation strode up to hug Samm- Cas. In a decidedly long and non-manly way.

It was weird, having Cas taller than him. Odd, but he adjusted suprising quickly. He found that it was actually comforting after a while, as if a human blanket was in top of him.

"Dean?" Cas murmured. Dean delighted in hearing the revebrations of Cas' voice in Castiel's chest.

"Hmm?" He replied back.

"I'm seeing a lot of similarities between our arguments and pornography-"

Dean spluttered trying to back away from the warm circle of Castiel embrace. "What?!" He squeaked in a very, very manly fashion of course.

"Well," Cas started, not releasing Dean from his embrace, "in those movies, usually a argument leads to passionate intercourse within which both parties would be very loud and seem to enjoy it a lot."

Dean coughed slightly, clearing his throat as a blush filled his cheeks. "Ughh, yes, I suppose so..."

"Would you like to have passion intercourse with me Dean?

Dean stepped back, finally managing to remove himself from Cas' arms.

"Cas, look, I know you just explained the whole situation to me but look man... your wearing Sam's body an-"

"Kissing, Dean, okay?" Dean looked up to meet Cas' eyes. "We'll start with just kissing and we'll stop the moment you feel uncomfortable."

Dean opened his mouth to try to refuse but then Cas turned Sammy's fucking Puppy eyes on him.

This was Cas asking, and paired with those puppy eyes...

"Fine," Dean found himself agreeing. "But the moment I say stop..."

"We stop." Cas said, pupils starting to dilate. Dean swallowed nervously, licking his lips and finding himself on the edge of turned on and awkward. A moment later he found himself fully tumbling to the 'definately turned on' side as Cas crushed their lips together.

Dean couldn't help but marvelling at the minute differences in the kiss as Cas slid his new massive hands all over Dean's body before finally settling and tangling them in Dean's hair, yanking their mouths ever closer.

Cas' lips now we're more bow shaped, top lip thinner but bottom lip more plump in the middle. As he nibbled on Cas' bottom lip and plunged his tongue inside, grabbing into Cas' extremely muscled thighs, he marvelled at how much more rougher his tongue now was, shivering when he imagined how that would feel on his cock.

And Dean knew that everything was alright again.


End file.
